


Cookies

by WallflowerBitca



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: A Kiss, Cookies, F/F, Fluff, a first, it's complete fluff seriously whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallflowerBitca/pseuds/WallflowerBitca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla purrs in her sleep, it's bugging Laura, why not bribe her with cookies?<br/>Seriously this is so fluffy I'm gonna puke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge, this was a secret santa ficlet for someone. Enjoy.

“Carm!” Laura poked the girl with some annoyance. “CARM!”  
Carmilla didn’t exactly snore, but she purred when she slept and as adorable as it was, it was extremely difficult to write your already-a-week-overdue-but-better-late-than-never lit paper with the adorable purring vampire three feet away.  
So, hence the poking.  
“Lauraaaaaa…” Carmilla whined, pulling that (Laura’s! it’s Laura’s! Not that she minded…) pillow over her face, muffling her sleep-heavy voice. “It’s like the middle of the night.”  
“It’s two thirty…” Laura glanced at the window, “in the afternoon.”  
“Fine, but it’s still too early, sunshine.” Carmilla forcefully rolled over, smushing her face into the pillow and instantly the purring – now muffled by yellow-pillow – restarted.  
  
Laura sighed, pushing her paper aside and picking up a cookie, chewing loudly. She didn’t look back at the vampire, but she knew what was happening. The purring had stopped.   
  
Carmilla raised her head slightly from the pillow, watching Laura take bunny-like nibbles of the chocolate-chip goodness. She _was_ kind of hungry… and those were really good cookies… and maybe she could get up and have …

And Laura was next to her, holding out the bag of cookies with a knowing smile.  
“When all else fails, try food on the broody vampire!” Laura chirped.  
“Thanks,” Carmilla took a handful of cookies and sat up, making more room for Laura on the bed.  
Somehow, ten minutes later there were more than a few crumbs on the bed, and a single cookie sitting in the bag.  
“Dibs,” Carmilla grabbed the last cookie and took a bite… But then Laura… she had that wounded-puppy look going on. “Fine,” the vampire grumbled, holding out the last semi-circle of cookie. Laura leant forward, took a bite, and flounced off the bed.  
Disgruntled, Carmilla reached out, “hey, biscuit, you’re not going anywhere!” And she hooked her index finger into Laura’s belt loop, drawing the girl in flush against her body.  
“Not going anywhere?” Laura’s voice was soft and thick… and not with cookie.  
“Nu-uh,” and then Carmilla’s lips and Carmilla’s teeth and _oh-boy-was-she-warm-for-a-dead-guy._ There were hands and tongues and zippers going down…

And that last morsel of cookie fell to the floor, completely forgotten.


End file.
